Light World 3: The Witches of Olde
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Jim and Annie are sent back to 2707, They find Eureka and most of it's residents killed by a group called Ingen. Maddy and Josh Shannon arrive. They look for help and avoid being killed. They travel to the Island and find Ingrid. Once there a light brings the others to the island. The Witches of Olde and Bonnie send three people to 1993 to fight Ingen and stop the third darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Not The Eureka, We know

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 1:

**Annie's POV**

"This is…my…home." The words strained in my voice.

"We're in Eureka? In 2707?" Jim dropped Serena's ID.

"Yes." I said.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"I don't know JIM? I'm pretty sure I just went through the same thing you did. I haven't been away from you more than two seconds. My kids could be dead. I don't even care _how_ it's possible. I just want to know _why_ it's happening to me. My home is destroyed. People I've lived with for years and gone through so much with are dead. Serena is dead. Luke, Elizabeth, Elaina, Clay, Josh, Maddie, Zoey, Myka and Allison are god knows where. I don't know why Mira did this or why? So I don't know JIM." I screamed.

"Annie, calm down." He said.

"Why!?" I screamed.

"Because we aren't alone." He said.

"What?" I demanded.

He rushed over to me and pulled me down into the rubble. We leaned down and saw tanks rush through main street. I looked around and saw a hole. I nodded to Jim and we rushed over to it. We crawled through it and I looked through as the tank passed. It crushed Serena as it drove over her. I saw a sign on the side of it that read: INGEN. Ingen? Why did that sound familiar.

I crawled through the hole and found we were in Café Diem. It was partially destroyed. I thought about my vision in the purgatory. It was all nice. I saw Chuck Bass with a bullet hole in his head. He was leaned up against the wall. What had happened here. I saw Jennifer Lawrence dead as well. Luckily that was all I saw. Where were my kids.

"We should stay here tonight." Jim said.

"Take the bodies to the freezer," I said.

We walked over to Jennifer and carried her to the freezer. We placed her inside and did the same with Chuck. After we moved them we got food from the back and then shut the door. We sat down in the corner of café diem and ate. I cried a little and Jim reassured me.

"Tonight we'll go to your house," he said.

"Okay," I sniffed.

I saw the sunlight stream through the hole. It was seven in the morning. Whoever these Ingen people were. They had killed my friends. I wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"Go to sleep. I'll keep a look out." He said.

I nodded and laid down in one of the booths. I wiped some rocks off and closed my eyes.

**Jim Shannon's POV**

I looked around Café Diem. I walked over to the wall opposite from us and found several pictures of the people who lived here. There were old ones of the settlement and newer ones from recently. I saw Annie smilng with a large group of people. I saw Clay, Myka, Allison and a bunch of other people laughing. People having parties. Schools. Happiness. These people didn't seem bad, well I knew they weren't.

Why had they been attacked and killed? What had they done wrong. Of course it had to be something to do with evil. The darkness did this to them. It took their happiness from them. It had taken their joy. It had killed their friends. I knew they had fought wars, and clearly they had fought back. It was awful. I thought. They must have gone to Global Dynamics, the place Annie told me about. If anywhere was safe, it would be there. It was hidden by a force field. It had to be safe. It was the only safe place left. Was this the final battle? Had we missed it? I hoped my wife hadn't come here? I didn't want her to be in this alone. I walked up the hole and stuck my head out. I saw the town of Eureka. I saw Serena had been flattened. She was crushed and blood was pouring out of her. I looked away and down the street. I saw houses in the distance. Annie's had to be down there. I crawled back down and slid into a booth. I rested my head against the wall and crossed my arms. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. We'd learn more tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Conard's House

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 2:

**Annie's POV**

The café was completely dark when I woke up later. I looked around for Jim, I didn't see him anywhere. Part of me missed him. I didn't want to be alone during all of this. I couldn't bear it if I lost anyone else I loved. Oh god, the kids, and Quinn?! The thought of Rhetta, Quinn and my kids trapped and killed flashed through my brain. I saw Rhetta stand up and get shot down. They trampled over her and killed Quinn next. The thought made me jump up from the booth and land in the debris of the café. I crawled to the hole and peered out. It was quite. In the distance I saw fire blaze, probably from the forest. They were looking for survivors. It made me shake. I hoped Chuck, Serena and Jennifer were the only ones who had died.

"Jim?" I cooed out into the darkness.

There was no answer.

I tried again for him. There was again no answer. Terror rose inside of me. What if I was alone? What if Jim had been killed or kidnapped? I would be alone in all of this. I panicked and felt myself breath quickly. I looked around and went back into the café. There were bodies just ten feet away. I looked around and cried. The thoughts came pouring in at once. We had gone through hell and I was standing here. I was a survivor. What made me special? Was I a chosen one? If so, then that meant I couldn't die? Could I? I crawled through the hole and ran to the street. I saw a flash of lights ahead of me. It was a tank. I was prepared. I saw the INGEN sign. I could die for my friends. I could move on for them. I had to. No, I couldn't. I had to protect them. I couldn't die in vain for them. I felt a body smash into mine. I fell into the debris and looked up. It was Jim.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed.

"Jim?" I said dazed.

"You are alive?" I asked.

"Of course!" he whispered.

I looked around. I guess I wasn't in on this alone. I had Jim with me.

"As far as I can tell they've only gotten into the main part of town. They haven't gotten to SARAH, which I think I found, and GD." He said.

"Okay," I nodded.

It was strange. The thoughts in my head weren't working properly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I just want to go see my house." I said at once.

"Let's go then." He said lifting me up.

We made sure the coast was clear and then took off for my house. We past the wrecked main street, which thankfully, didn't have anymore bodies that we could see. When we entered the lovely little drive I once called my street. I looked at the white picket fences and trees. The image of what it once looked like played in my mind. Then the real picture came. The picket fences were coated in ash. The trees were run over and torn down. A large oak had crashed into Rachel and Joey's house. We walked through the street and looked around.

Something clicked in my head, "We need to hide. They could be out scouting."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I think I learned that on the CIA farm." I said.

He nodded and we walked to the dark row of houses. We knelt by Claudia's house and made sure the area was safe. When we were sure, we ran as fast as we could past the broken park and shredded slides. When we got to my house I looked at it in horror. It seemed far more ominous. How much time had passed since we left? A year? Two? A decade? It felt like the world was ripping apart. Jim nodded at my house as if to ask if it was mine. I nodded and he took me to the door. I found the front door open. It was merely ripped off it's edges. I could see the splintered wood it was taken off of. I touched it and then walked over broken glass. The entry way was full of pictures. Some of them from the Matrix and others from the past. I smiled and touched the picture of Luke and I. Even though I knew he still loved Ingrid, it was nice. I saw the picture of Joshua and Caroline. My children.

"Josh, Caroline!?" I called.

No answer, as I expected.

"Annie…" Jim said from the living room.

I ignored him and ran into the kids room. I saw their made beds. Whatever happened had happened during mid-day. I knew from the kid's schedule. I walked over to Caroline's bed and laid on it. I grabbed her stuffed giraffe and held it close. I cried and covered myself in her blankets. Why did this have to happen? Were Luke's kids cursed? His son with Ingrid had been condemned to a life on an Island. What had he caused to happen to my kids?

I rolled over and heard a click.

"Mommy, it's me. Caroline. Grandma Rhetta said it isn't safe here anymore. Aunt Quinn says we need to leave. She's having us travel with Uncle Jason and his son Kason. Joshua says he missed you and daddy. I hope you come home soon. I love you mommy." A recording said.

"Who are you talking to Caroline? We need to leave now." Quinn walked in. "Rhetta is outside with your brother and Jason and Kason. Go Quick. Annie, It's a long shot that you'll read this. But they're attacking Eureka." There was an explosion. "We have to go. We're taking the kids to GD for now and then if it doesn't settle down somewhere else." Quinn said gracefully. "Tell Clay I love him."

The recording ended.

I cried like a baby. I replayed it again and again to hear Caroline's voice.

It had been a while for them since we left. I hugged the bear tightly.

"Annie, you need to look at this." Jim said from the door.

I looked up at him and glared. I was mentally exhausted.

"What is it?" I asked,

"A message." He said.

I got up and followed him into the living room. I looked up from the floor to the wall that had a family portrait. I screamed.

Written in blood were the words: GET OUT AND RUN.. THEY'RE REAL.

It was Rihanna's blood.

And she was lying on the floor covered in it.

Robyn Rihanna Fenty was dead.

She had been killed in my living room trying to give us a message.


	3. Chapter 3: The Duct

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 3:

**Annie's POV**

Jim left me alone for a few minutes. I heard him messing with the TV for a few minutes. I left him to his meddling. It was a little funny seeing him mess with a TV from Eureka, though. He wouldn't know anything about it. I sat in the kitchen and drank a cup of coffee. We placed Rihanna in the backyard and sprayed the living room down. I set the coffee cup down and walked to the fridge. I saw a picture of me and Luke. I smiled and took it down. I tore him out of the photo and stuck me back on the fridge. I threw him onto the floor. I felt different. I walked into my room and threw all of our photos into the trash. Then I tore my clothes off and turned on the water. Luckily it was still on and warm. I took a shower and lathered my hair. I dried off and walked into the bedroom not caring that Jim was in the other room. I found a fresh pair of clothes. A black short skirted dress and black flats. I found a gun holster and attached it to my hip. I smiled and stuck a gun into it. I also found a long silvery knife and tucked it along with it. When I walked back outside I saw Jim had got the TV back on.

"I'm impressed, Luke could never do that." I clapped.

"Takes skill," he smiled.

I walked over and flicked the TV on. I saw DharmaCity on the television.

"These attacks are planned and the nation has been divided once again. I fear the end may be near." Joan spoke. "We are here to tell you that we will be strong. The loss of my friends in Eureka will not affect the way we run this country. We are solid. We shall prevail."

There were shouts.

So Joan thought we were all dead. Did she know I was missing? Did she know we had been sent back 85 million years?

"Let's go to GD," I said.

"Okay," he said.

We left Rihanna and the last traces of my house behind. We walked in the open to the old road where GD connected with the rest of Eureka. I saw the broken bridge as it always had been.

"You don't plan on crossing that, do you?" He ran after me.

"Trust me," I said.

We walked forward and I stepped over the hole in the bridge. It should have taken me to the other side. It was an invisible field that should have caused me to walk straight through. Something wasn't right though. I felt my body fly forward toward the ground. I let out a small scream and braced myself for crashing into the rocks below.

"Annie!" Jim reached his hand out.

I grabbed it and sighed.

He looked at me and pulled me up.

"Something isn't right. We should have passed through." I told him.

"Maybe that has something to do with it?" Jim pointed down.

I looked down and saw a tank that had exploded down below. Clearly it had fallen trying to get across.

"We will have to jump." I said.

"Jump? Are you crazy?" he asked.

"It's not a large hole," I said.

"Annie… I don't know." He said.

"Jim. Trust me." I said.

He nodded and took my hand. We reared back and jumped together. I caught the edge of a bar and pulled myself up. Jim had just done the same when I stood up. I waited for him to straighten himself up before we moved on. Ahead of us was the Global Dynamics compound. I saw the guard station had been torn down. I walked with Jim past it. Inside it was empty but I saw signs of blood. Something had happened here, but knowing the citizens of Eureka. This was were they would be. The forest was giving off night time moister. I felt the nighttime heat cling to my dress. I didn't mind it though. My children were safe. I was safe from grief of losing my loved ones, at least most of them.

"Whoa," Jim said when we came to the entrance of Global Dynamics.

"Impressive, right?" I asked.

The drive that lead to Global Dynamics was full of cars of my friends. I almost cried with joy. I took off with Jim to the inside. I found the door was locked and sealed over. I shook my head in confusion. I didn't know how else to get in. This place was air tight aside from the…ducts! Luke had said they crawled through the ducts when I had been captured. And since the Matrix GD was exactly like the real GD, then we could crawl through them!

"Come on!" I grabbed Jim's shoulder.

We walked to the nearest duct exit and I tore it off with my knife. It was lucky I brought it. I looked around us and felt the sweat on my forehead. Jim watched me work curiously. I smiled at him and went back to prying. When it flew open I smiled at Jim again. We were in business.

**Jim Shannon's POV**

The ducts were a small fit, but we could manage. Together we crawled through the duct. I smelt something strange. It could have been Annie though. We had done a lot of walking, or It could have been something else. I hoped for the former of the two. I didn't want more dead bodies. We squirmed as much as we could until I head the sound of Annie's knife connecting with the duct. She dug it into the duct and I heard metal against metal hit several times. I clenched my teeth. It was an awful sound. When the duct fell to the floor I saw her squirm out. Now it was my turn.


	4. Chapter 4: Bodies in the Rotunda

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 4:

**Annie's POV**

I fell to the floor and hit my elbow. I cried out and looked around the room. It was dark inside, but I could tell people had been here. I got up slowly and held my hurt elbow. It stung heavily. Soon Jim clattered to the floor. I looked at him in the dark. Somewhere metal groaned and it caused us to spin around. I tripped over something as I exited the director's office. It was too dark. Maybe they had gone down to sub-level Q. That was the deepest section of Global Dynamics. It had smaller rooms, but safe. They could live down there. I smelt something strange. Maybe the showers weren't working. I walked over to the elevators and felt for a switch.

"Annie something is on the floor." Jim said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

I walked into the power room and flipped the switch. The system came back to life and I heard the facility roar to life. I saw the lights flick on and everything was bright again. I turned back to the rotunda and saw something horrific. A pile of bodies was stationed in the middle of the rotunda. I screamed and cried and threw up all at once. I slip back into the power office and hit around on the metal. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to know who all had died. But I had to. ..check for my kids…I had to. I couldn't leave without knowing they were okay.

"Jim, help me look." I wiped the tears away.

"Okay," was all he said.

I approached the pile of bodies and began pulling them into rows with Jim's help. I wanted to cry when I saw each of their faces. It hurt me deep down. I didn't want to see this. There were too many bodies. Too many to count. I didn't want to know the exact number. I stopped looking and let my muscles take over the now familiar routine. They had escaped here and been found. They had been killed. Why would INGEN do this to us? Who was INGEN? I know the name sounded familiar…far off? But from what? At least the DHARMA had a past. INGEN was unknown and that was far scarier.

When we had finished their were three rows of bodies. They went like this:

Joey Graceffa, Brittney Joval, Whitney, Catrific, Meghan, Alex Carpenter, Jon Noe, Therese, Rachel Berry, Stefan Salvatore, Butch Ada, Claudia Donovan, Kevin Blake, Jim Chapmen, Fleur and Mike Deforce, Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Lilly Vanderwoodsen, Rufus Humphrey, Georgina Sparks, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Mark Walburg, Matt Damon, Taylor Swift, Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Tina Fey, Steve Carrell, Dakota Fanning, Vanessa Hudgens, Josh Hutcherson, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and two handfuls of their kids.

There were only a few of us left. It made we want to cry. We had been obliterated. Who knew how many people had been killed in the streets? We could have lost everyone. I screamed and then heard a computer voice.

"Annie Conard" It was Quinn's voice.

"Quinn?" I called.

"Director's office," Jim pointed.

I ran to it and tripped over a dead INGEN solider. At least we had taken a few out. I ran in and saw it was empty. That meant Quinn had gotten out. I smiled. That was the best news I had heard all day. I saw her face on the screen.

"Find Ingrid," was all it said.

Then the screen went dead.

I looked at it confused? Ingrid? What did she have to do with this? Why did I have to find her? Was that where she was? Had they all gone to the island? I knew the station was still working in Los Angeles. We had used in just twelve years ago. It seemed like such a long time ago. Where were my kids. I looked around and saw a drawling. I ran to it and saw it was Caroline's. it was a picture of me, Luke, Derek, Ingrid, Quinn, Clay, Matt, Danielle, Rhetta, Joshua and her. It made me cry. I had the best family I could ever have.

The Conards were what we were. All of us. All of us in this picture. WE were in the Conard Family and I had to fight.

"We have to go to California," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think a family reunion is in order, don't you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Luke's ex'wife and son. We are going to meet them." I told him.

He shook his head and followed me out past the bodies. I didn't want to look at them again. In my heart I told them goodbye. I loved them.


	5. Chapter 5: Rapists

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 5:

**Annie's POV**

Los Angeles was bright. Three days had passed since we left Eureka. We had to sneak past literally hundreds of INGEN Guards. I still couldn't figure out where they were coming from or how they were here. I didn't know why I seemed to know who they all were. It was driving me crazy.

"I am pushy aren't I?" I asked.

"Annie, when did you turn into a teenage girl?" Jim asked.

"After I was eleven? Why?" I asked.

"Ha-ha, but really, you're acting different." He said.

"Hmm, I don't know." I said. "That tornado changed me though. or my perspective."

"How so?" he asked.

We walked along the old highway. This section was empty and clearly hadn't been used sine one of the Hunger Games ways back. We were close to the station though.

"Well a part of me realized that Luke and Ingrid should still be together, its true. I love Luke, he loves me, but he also loves Ingrid more than me. SO I think it's time I let go." I said.

"So this turned you into a teenager?" he asked.

"I am not a teenager." I glared at him.

"Right," he said. "And I'm not in the twenty-eighth century with a girl from the twenty-first century."

"Touché, but I'm not a teenager. I just need to be more charismatic and optimistic. I need to know my kids are okay and the only way to do that is to just flip off my emotions and act bubbly." I said coolly.

"That's an interesting theory." He said.

"I know," I said walking ahead of him.

I walked between old Capitol Cars from Panem and saw the Panem Flags inside. I had an idea. I slid into one of the cars and tried to hotwire them. I was close, but I had no electrical jump. These hadn't been used in over three hundred years. It was too far gone. I sighed and joined Jim on the road. Together we walked forward into the city of Angeles. I saw the high rise buildings of my former city. The city had been abandoned for hundreds of years until recently people had started fixing them back up. Cities like Seattle, Los Angeles and D.C. were among those few places. The other cities had turned into Districts or had been lost to age.

"Looks different," Jim said.

"When were you here?" I spun around.

"2143." He said.

"Before prison?" I asked.

"Yes, before I was arrested for having three children." He said.

"Interesting." I said.

We walked through the old streets and found ourselves in the midst of a large street full of broken down cars and pieces of debris. We walked on and I looked up at a building. It was hard to tell if any one lived here now. I didn't want to think about the bodies that were inside from when Ingrid had been here in 2015. I could picture the rabid bodies of the people who were infected with the disease.

"Hey there pretty lady," a man walked out.

"Come on Jim," I pulled him along.

"Act like we're married." He said.

I took his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. I walked forward with him and heard a whisper in my ear.

"I said Hello," it was the same man.

"You best answer my brother you whore," another man said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

They laughed. They were a grimy pathetic looking bunch of horny men. A few of them grabbed at their crouches and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked on with Jim. He seemed…tense.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me. Don't you want to have a good time?"

"No," I muttered.

"Hey! Get back here!" the man grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I fell back into his arms and felt the nastiness of his clothes rub up against my dress. I cringed and fought away from him.

"Let go!" I screamed.

I felt his hand drift up my thigh. He grabbed my butt and squeezed it.

"I said let go! I don't want to hurt you!" I said.

"Get down on your hands." He commanded.

I fell to the ground and looked up at Jim. A few other men were holding him and looking at him curiously. I looked at him and nodded. I heard the sound of a zipper.

"I warned you." I laughed.

"What're you gonna do?" he looked away.

I swung my legs back and threw myself up. Jim tossed the men aside and threw punches into their faces. I smiled and saw them all baffled. I took out my knife and lowered it to the first man's throat.

"May we leave now?" I asked.

"Sure..sure…go!" he said.

"Thank you." I slapped his face playfully.

I walked on with Jim and heard them all retreat into their buildings. We had gotten past them, but what else laid in the city? What other dangers had this place collected over the years?


	6. Chapter 6: The Lighthouse

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 6:

**Annie's POV**

"This place was the filthiest city in my time. SinCity." Jim said as we walked by the L.A. Library.

I looked up at it and then back to Jim.

"What about Las Vegas?" I asked.

"Las Vegas? That place fell under in 2133. No one goes there…or went there anymore in my time." he said.

"That's weird, it was THE place to go in 2012." I smiled.

"I guess things do change." He said.

I walked with him and thought about how familiar he looked. I'd known him for nearly a month, but now I realized there was something else. He looked a little like Danielle and me. But that wasn't possible. Danielle's kids died in the plague. I walked with him deeper into the city. Tall looming skyscrapers threw shadows on the street and it made me feel nervous. The church was just a block away now and we could get to the island. I looked over and saw flying cars pass by overhead. The renovated parts of Los Angeles were surrounding the main part of Los Angeles. They lived in City West, Union Square, Central City East, The Fashion District and a few other blocks of city. The old downtown was in ruins and left to the pariahs of California. The dirt and filth of the city.

"Here it is." I said stepping to the steps of the ruined church.

It was missing a huge chunk of it's walls and debris from surrounding buildings had fallen onto it. We could access the station though.

"What is this place called again?" he asked.

"It's called the Light House," I said.

"Who built it?" he asked.

'The Dharma Initiative."

"I thought they attacked you guys?" he stopped.

"No they were good back then. They owned an island and did experiments there. Then they were thought to have been wiped out and when they resurfaced they were evil." I said.

"Oh." He said.

We walked on and entered the ancient church. It made me feel something. I had hope again. I walked down the stairs until we reached the bookcase. I pushed it aside and crawled into the station. We passed more doors and then I saw the globe on the floor.

"Welcome to The light house," I said.

"Whoa," he looked around.

I walked to the computers and turned them on. They whirled to life slowly and carefully. I let the pendulum fall and it marked a spot on the globe. The island was…no. That couldn't be? How is that possible?

"It's there?" Jim asked.

"I guess?" I said to him.

We walked out of the church and headed to the bay. When we reached the coast I saw it. The island. It was so far off in the distance I could barely see it. But it was there. It was miles and miles out. Just a blimp. It had come to us.


	7. Chapter 7: Earl tells Annie and Jim

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 7:

**Annie's POV**

"This place was the filthiest city in my time. SinCity." Jim said as we walked by the L.A. Library.

I looked up at it and then back to Jim.

"What about Las Vegas?" I asked.

"Las Vegas? That place fell under in 2133. No one goes there…or went there anymore in my time." he said.

"That's weird, it was THE place to go in 2012." I smiled.

"I guess things do change." He said.

I walked with him and thought about how familiar he looked. I'd known him for nearly a month, but now I realized there was something else. He looked a little like Danielle and me. But that wasn't possible. Danielle's kids died in the plague. I walked with him deeper into the city. Tall looming skyscrapers threw shadows on the street and it made me feel nervous. The church was just a block away now and we could get to the island. I looked over and saw flying cars pass by overhead. The renovated parts of Los Angeles were surrounding the main part of Los Angeles. They lived in City West, Union Square, Central City East, The Fashion District and a few other blocks of city. The old downtown was in ruins and left to the pariahs of California. The dirt and filth of the city.

"Here it is." I said stepping to the steps of the ruined church.

It was missing a huge chunk of it's walls and debris from surrounding buildings had fallen onto it. We could access the station though.

"What is this place called again?" he asked.

"It's called the Light House," I said.

"Who built it?" he asked.

'The Dharma Initiative."

"I thought they attacked you guys?" he stopped.

"No they were good back then. They owned an island and did experiments there. Then they were thought to have been wiped out and when they resurfaced they were evil." I said.

"Oh." He said.

We walked on and entered the ancient church. It made me feel something. I had hope again. I walked down the stairs until we reached the bookcase. I pushed it aside and crawled into the station. We passed more doors and then I saw the globe on the floor.

"Welcome to The light house," I said.

"Whoa," he looked around.

I walked to the computers and turned them on. They whirled to life slowly and carefully. I let the pendulum fall and it marked a spot on the globe. The island was…no. That couldn't be? How is that possible?

"It's there?" Jim asked.

"I guess?" I said to him.

We walked out of the church and headed to the bay. When we reached the coast I saw it. The island. It was so far off in the distance I could barely see it. But it was there. It was miles and miles out. Just a blimp. It had come to us. Something didn't feel right. Could it really be a coincidence that the island had come to Los Angeles? It didn't make sense. I walked out with Jim and looked for a boat of some sort of transportation.

"Annie," Jim said.

I looked over at him and saw him standing in front of a old rickety boat.

I sighed, "Seriously?"

"Better than swimming." He offered.

I considered that and then got in the boat with him. He pulled the starting chain several times before it finally took off. I heard the engine purr to life. It didn't move very fast. It would probably take half of my life to get there, which meant I would be dead and it wouldn't matter weather Luke and my kids were alive or not. The boat traveled quickly and I felt a small wave of energy surround me. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It felt…like love. I looked back and saw we were literally twenty feet away from the Island.

"What just happened?" Jim asked.

"You all need to hurry," Earl, The angel, said.

I looked at him. Why had he been such a prudent part of this story? He was always with us, even in the Matrix.

"Does this have something to do with God?" I asked.

"You are _his_ chosen seven." Was all Earl offered me.

His face grew dark, "Evil is stirring. You must hurry."

He vanished and left us on the boat. Jim started the engine again and aimed for the coast of the island. We were back to the place that once housed a part of darkness. Where we had defeated it last time. I didn't like this Island. It was full of trouble…and death.


	8. Chapter 8: How Are You Here?

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 8:

**Annie's POV**

When we landed on the coast I heard the waves crash onto the shore. It was a peace full sound, but it wasn't sincere. This island was bad. I stepped out and felt my dress flutter in the wind.

"I should have changed." I said.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He hopped out as well.

"I'm going to be hiking through an island, in a dress Jim. You wanna trade and tell me it's comfortable." I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. I bit my lip and looked around.

"We need to find the old Oceanic camp." I said.

"The what?" he asked.

"It's where the people who crashed on this island camped out. Ingrid lives with them now." I told him.

He nodded and followed me down the beach. I didn't recognize anything about this island. The last time I had been here, Ingrid had nearly died. Luke was crying and other things had happened. Clay and Quinn's son had died and Luke and Ingrid's had lived. It was a day of tragedy.

"There." Jim said.

I looked up and saw the camp. How long had I been thinking about the island? I looked back. The boat wasn't there. Clearly I had been dazed for quite some time.

The camp was a pathetic group of tents and wood. Since the island was basically a part of time. It looked only briefly used. Who knew how much time had passed on the island. For them it could have been a week or twenty years. Maybe Ingrid was dead and her great grandchildren were living here. It was endlessly possible.

"So we need to hike that way," I said.

I knew the island layout from what Kate had told me.

"EARL!" I screamed.

I heard the ocean crashed onto the island.

"EARL!" I screamed again.

There was no answer.

"What are you trying to do?" Jim asked.

"I don't wanna walk all that way. It's like a days hike." I told him.

"EARL!" Jim screamed.

"Together?" I asked.

"_Together,_" he said.

"EARL!" we screamed.

There was a blaze of light as Earl appeared.

"You two are more picking than Grace Hanakdarko." He told us.

"Can you take us outside of the gates to Dharma village?" I asked him.

"I sure can," he said.

The three of us waited soundly for him to make a decision. He looked at us and chuckled.

"Okay? So…are you going to?" I asked.

"Oh now?" he asked.

"Yes, now." Jim said.

"sure," his wings unfolded and suddenly I found myself staring at the village where Ingrid and her friends lived. Terror rose up inside of me. Why had we come here. I saw the houses in the distance and Kate walk outside. She looked roughly the same age as when we left. I got nervous. Maybe it hadn't even been a day. The village still looked damaged.

"Shall we?" Jim asked.

"I…I don't know. I'm scared." I said.

"It'll be okay." Jim told me.,

I looked at him. He grabbed my hand and we started walking into the village. I saw Sawyer cutting up wood in the distance. I could hear the noises the chopping made from here. This was all surreal. My mind went back into the previous set it had been in.

"I feel like the Dharma are on their way." I told him.

"You killed them all." he said.

We walked forward and I felt pain in my heart. Kate kissed Sawyer. They looked in love. It reminded me that Luke and Ingrid still loved each other.

I looked at Jim and then noticed Kate and Sawyer were gone.

"Where did they go?" eh asked.

"I don't know, this island plays tricks on the mind." I told him.

He nodded and we walked right into one of the houses.

"Hello?" I called.

"Kate?" it was Ingrid's voice.

"No." I said.

"Oh, Claire. Hold on." Ingrid called.

I wasn't prepared. I straightened my dress. Jim ran his hand through his hair. Ingrid was like the queen of all of this. She knew about it more than any of us.

"Hey, wha…" she dropped the towel she was holding.

She had obviously just taken a shower. Her hair was still wet. She picked it up and sat it on the counter. She looked down as if to make sure she was awake and then back to me. I saw she was wearing a green tank top with tan cargo short shorts.

"We need your help." I said.

"How did you get here?" She asked astonished.

"The Light House." Jim said.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Jim Shannon," he said.

"Ingrid Nilson." She told him.

I smiled, she had gone back to Nilson.


	9. Chapter 9: Ingrid

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 9:

**Ingrid's POV**

I looked at Jim and Annie. My mind was spinning. I didn't want them to be back here. Back in my life. Because if she was here…then that meant Luke would be here soon. I didn't want to be reminded of how he chose her. Richard had been my fill in…but he knew I still loved Luke. By the look Annie was giving me…I think she knew how he felt about me. It gave me hope. I put on a smile.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"We need your help," Annie said.

"Well I'm not sure what I can do…seeing as I'm practically dead." I laughed.

It was true, because the island healed me, I couldn't leave the island. If I did I would die instantly. So I was stuck to live immortally on this retched island. I was a part of it now. I was the good, but where there is good there must be bad. Thankfully there hadn't been any BAD yet. We were in luck.

"I just need you all to help me find the survivors," Annie looked away holding back tears.

I looked at her curiously.

"Survivors of what?" I asked her.

"A month ago there was this wave of green and me, Luke, Elaina, Clay, Myka and Allison. We each went separately and I ended up in Terra Nova. Elaina and Luke went to join another group of people who were living in the trees and were trying to attack Terra Nova. And Clay, Myka and Allison were living in an outpost for the month…" Annie stopped.

"So you want me to find, Luke, Elaina, Myka, Clay and Allison?" I asked Annie.

Annie made a strangling sound in her throat and looked at Jim pleadingly. I wished I knew what was going on. Jim looked towards me and then spoke.

"We would like to know where they are, but I think that is impossible." Jim said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because they are 85 Million Years in the Past." Jim said.

I laughed, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know! How is anything possible Ingrid? How did we end up sleeping for hundreds of years on a ship? How did we fight zombies and how is an angel going around saying the world is about to end!?" Annie yelled.

"Annie calm down. Did you say an angel was telling you the world was going to end?" I asked her suddenly worried.

"Not exactly?" she said.

"Was his name Earl?" I asked her.

Annie nodded.

My heart skipped a beat, "Derek found some electromagnetic heat signatures under the crust. They've been building since you all left three years ago."

"Three years?" Annie gaped.

"Yes? Why?" I asked.

"Ingrid, for us it's been twelve years." she told me.

I looked at her confused. How could our time lapse be different?

"So you have kids?" I looked at her accusingly.

"…y…Yes. Joshua and Caroline Conard." She said.

"and you? Who are you?" I asked Jim.

"He's from 85 Million." Annie said.

"Well why don't you go back to Eureka and leave us alone? Okay?" I walked back into the bathroom and locked the door.

I heard Annie cry a little. I felt like I should too. I leaned up against the sink and looked into my reflection. I saw old memories pass through my mind.

"Ingrid…?" Annie said.

"What?" I demanded.

"Eureka is destroyed." She said.

How could Eureka be destroyed? It was protected so well. I was confused. I opened the door and saw Annie with tears streaming down her face.

"What?" I asked sorrowfully.

"When we got back to the future…we found Eureka in ruins. Almost everyone is dead. Café diem is gone, GD is full of dead bodies and some group of people called Ingen killed everyone."

"Wow Annie, I didn't think you could be that shallow…" I glared.

"How am I Shallow, Ingrid?" Annie raised her voice. "Ingen destroyed my home.."

"Ingen isn't real!" I laughed at her.

"Yes it is?" she told me.

"Annie, Ingen is the fictional Genetics corporation from JurassicPark." I snorted.

Something seemed to click in her head. I looked at her curiously.

"So that's why we were sent back to 85 Million B.C." she said. "To get us ready for whatever comes next." She said.

"Right," I laughed. "So really. Is there anything I can do for you…"

Suddenly the door bursted open and Kate looked breathless. She gasped in breath and leaned up against the counter. I stared at her and walked over. I rested my arm on her back and helped her to the kitchen. I gave her a glass of water and she drank it down.

"Tornado!" she cried.

I looked at Annie and Jim. Whatever messed up place they had come from, they had brought it back to our island.


	10. Chapter 10: The Tornado's Result

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 10:

**Ingrid's POV**

I ran with Kate outside. In the distance I saw a tornado landing down on the island. It was tinted with Green sparks and lightning. I saw Jim and Annie race up behind me.

"When did they get here?" Sawyer ran up to us.

"Just now." I told him.

Claire was racing away with the kids and Richard was yelling at me. Suddenly my mind wondered back to the time we spent together. I couldn't help but smile. I bit my lip and looked back at the tornado. It was coming in faster. I didn't know what to do. It started tearing up palm trees. I screamed. Annie Screamed. I looked back and saw her run off. My heart was burning. It was too close to the center of the island. I would die if it destroyed it. I fell to the ground. Suddenly a muscular hand grabbed me and took me away. I looked up and saw Richard. He took me in his arms and carried me away. Soon I saw the darkness of the safe basement under the village. It wouldn't do any good though. I knew that much. Where was Annie? I looked around and didn't see any of them. Crap. They were going to screw this up.

"Find them." I told Richard.

He nodded and ran off. I laid back against the wall and rested.

"Why are they here?" Benjamin asked.

"They want our help, but I don't know how." I told him.

"How can we help them?" Claire asked.

"Because we have technology?" Kate asked.

"No, because they think their friends have come here. Eureka is destroyed, but personally I think Annie is just making all of this up. I mean she was crazy for like ten years." I said.

"But that was inside the Matrix," Kate said.

"Yes, but those experiences shape us still. She was on her own and it really did affect her brain temporarily. Maybe she is still experiencing things." I suggested.

"I guess anything is possible, dude." Hugo said in the back.

We all sighed and listened for the tornado. It was getting close.

**Annie Conard's POV**

Jim and I ran. We ran as fast as we could. We had to get out of here. We had to run. The tornado could take us to a whole other time period. I didn't want that. I ran and felt the wind snap at my dress. My gun and knife tickled my leg. I tried to ignore it.

"Annie, Wait." Jim pulled me back.

I slid to a stop and turned back to the island's center. Golden light seemed to fill into the tornado and it died down. Thunder rolled over head, but that didn't matter. I ran with Jim back down and we came face to face with Richard Alpert. He told us to come with him. I shook my head and ran on. Jim and him followed me. I ran and ran. Rain started to fall. Maybe my kids came with that tornado. What was I thinking? I didn't know. I just had to get to the sight. I had to figure out what was there. I turned and slid in the mud. I didn't care that my dress was ruined. I didn't care that Rihanna had been killed in my living room and half of my friends were dead. Then I came face to face with a ruined piece of debris. It was part of a plane but it was old.

"Oceanic 815, " Richard said.

"Oh," I ran off again.

They followed me into a clearing. I found a group of skeletons and jumped over them. I heard Richard tell Jim that was Jack and the dog.

"Help!" Someone screamed.

I ran quicker and noticed a few odd things, a tire, a gun and other things. We came to the clearing and I saw several overturned rovers and the gun tower from Terra Nova. I looked around and saw Luke helping Elaina and Allison get soldiers out from under a rover. The muscles in his face were contorting.

"DAD!" a girl screamed.

I saw Zoey race to Jim. They hugged and soon Elizabeth and Maddy and Joshua took notice. They raced to their father. I saw General Taylor talking with Elaina about something. Then Clay saw me. He held up a hand and I held up one as well.

I walked over through the fire and chaos and found Luke. I tapped his back and he turned around. He stared at me as if I was a stranger. I hugged him and he hugged me back. Although it felt awkward. I cleared my throat.

"I need to tell you something," I told them all from my time.

"What is it?" Allison cleared her throat.

How could I tell her that her son had been killed? How could I tell Elaina that Stefan had been killed or Myka that Claudia had been killed or that most of our friends had been as well.

"Eureka has been attacking by a group called Ingen. It is destroyed and most of the people are okay. Quinn is hopefully okay." I said.

Clay nodded and I looked at the others. I told them about their friends and family. Elaina dropped down and cried. Allison cried into Clay;s shoulder and I think Myka started having a breakdown. We all looked grimy and messy. I sniffed and looked at Luke. He smiled briefly before it started to rain more heavily.

"Do you hear that?" someone asked.

I listened. It sounded like a helicopter. I didn't know how that made sense. I looked up and saw three fly over head. Then it was followed by another group of three. I looked at Luke and then at Jim. This didn't make sense.


	11. Chapter 11: The Four Groups

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 11:

**Ingrid's POV**

When the helicopter's sounded off in the distance. I knew it was true. Eureka had to be destroyed. It was either that or we were under attack by random. I walked out of the basement and looked up at the sky. Six Helicopters slowly landed on the ground. I raised my hand to cover the rain and looked at them.

"Turn off the rain!" a woman said.

The rain shut off and Bonnie walked out holding her hand to the sky. She could control the weather? Hmm.

"Ingrid!" Quinn excited another helicopter.

The blonde girl I once called my daughter in law, ran to me. She hugged me and I hugged her back. Then all at once, the memories came back to me. I felt tears in my eyes. It stung. I didn't want to cry. It wasn't fair. Why were they all back here on my island? This was my home. I didn't want to die because of them. Derek walked up behind me and took my hand. I knew Luke wouldn't be far from now. Derek tensed up…This wouldn't be good for either of us. Luke was Derek's dad. They hadn't seen each other in three years for us, and twelve years from them. Quinn gathered the children from one helicopter. I watched her help a small blonde girl out.

"Hello Ingrid," a boy said.

"…Hi." I looked at him.

"I'm Joshua Conard, you're my dad's ex-wife and you're my half brother." Joshua told Derek and me.

"Is that so?" Derek asked, I saw the look of hurt on his face.

Luke had moved on. So had I though. But I still longed for his embracing touch. Everyday I felt like I was waking up to a cold lonely world without his random bursts of loserdome. I didn't understand what it was about Luke. He was weaker and could barely do anything. I knew he was funny and sweet but that was about it. I was just drawn to him. What was it?

"Have you seen Clay?" Quinn asked.

I saw Rhetta and Pete step out of the helicopter. I ran to Rhetta and hugged her. I started crying. I didn't want to do any of this. I didn't want more people to die. She hugged me back and cried.

"He's with Annie down the ridge," Derek said.

"Hey Kate, Claire, Sawyer, Richard, Derek, Hugo, Ben," Quinn greeted everyone.

She wiped her forehead and looked at me. I wiped my tears and looked down to the jungle below us. A cool ocean breeze rushed through them and then I heard Bonnie start to talk.

"Where are they?" Someone asked her.

I didn't know who she was with. I looked over and saw two girls I'd never seen before. One was a brunette with a peacoat and jeans. She had frizzy hair and brown eyes. She had a beauty to her. The girl who had talked with Bonnie was blonde. She seemed taller and she had a friendly attitude. Then a third girl got out. She was a skinny black haired girl who sees to be lazy and uncaring. I wondered who they were.

"Ingrid," Joan walked up to me.

"Joan," I told her.

"That's Alex Russo, Sabrina Spellman, and Hermione Granger." Joan told me.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Witches of Olde, They are from our time." Joan said.

"So now there are four witches?" I asked.

"Yes," Joan nodded.

"What do we need them for?" I asked.

"Time travel." Quinn said sadly.

"What?" Kate Sheppard asked.

"We have to stop Ingen before they do any more danger. The only way to do that is time travel." Jack stepped out of the helicopter.

I hugged him. He had lost Zane in the attack according to Annie. I didn't want him to be sad. At least Allison was alive. They were married.

"Looks like they're here." Quinn said.

I looked down to the jungle and saw Richard leading a group of six people towards us. Among them was Luke.


	12. Chapter 12: They Say Goodbye

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 12:

**Annie's POV**

Luke seemed to stray farther from the group and Elaina seemed to go on the complete other side. Myka, Clay, Allison and I stayed closer to Richard than they seemed to. Richard was born in the early 1500s. He crashed landed on this island and the magic of the island allowed him to be immortal. He turned Human again thanks to Jack and Kate and now he's living here in Dharma Ville with them. We walked through the thick bushes and I saw the others standing on top of a hill with helicopters all around them. I saw Ingrid standing with Joan, Rhetta and Quinn. They all looked serious and had recently been crying.

"Quinn!" Clay screamed.

"Clay!" Quinn pushed past Ingrid and Joan.

Clay ran by me and I wanted to cry from happiness. They were the best couple in the history of couples. They ran to each other and we all stood watching in fascination. They tackled each other and fell to the ground. Quinn started crying and Clay kissed her. They laid in the grass kissing. We walked on and walked past them. I was scared that they would '_do it_' right there. I joined the group and saw Damon Salvatore get out of a helicopter. He looked ticked off. Elaina walked to him.

"Get away from me," he screamed.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"You're sick you know that? You like playing games with people's minds!" he screamed.

"Where is Stefan," she looked hurt.

"He's dead! And you know what? The last thing he saw was you and Luke having sex! Yeah! I know! Bonnie established a link to 85 Million B.C.!" Damon had veins surrounding his eyes. He was getting angry and vampirey.

"How did you know that?" Luke asked.

I looked at him, suddenly there were tears in my eyes.

"We were drunk! It didn't mean anything!" Elaina said.

"So seven times isn't anything?" Bonnie asked. "Look we don't have time for this."

"Shut up Bonnie!" Elaina said.

Bonnie and her witch friends looked at Elaina severely. Then Elaina fell to the ground screaming. When Bonnie quit, Elaina cried on the ground.

"We need people to go to 1993 and destroy Ingen…any volunteers?" Bonnie asked.

There was silence.

I looked at Luke accusingly.

I didn't love him anymore after what he did with Elaina. I wanted to cry. He looked at me and I walked away. Ingrid met me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She rubbed it and I laid my head on her shoulder. We were both scorned by Luke.

"I'll go," Elaina said.

"Me too," Josh Shannon said.

"No you will not," Elizabeth and Jim Shannon said to him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because! You're 17!" Jim said.

"So?" he said.

They pulled him back.

"I will go," Chad Sugg said.

"We need one more," Bonnie said.

"Fine…I'll go." Kate said.

"Great, Elaina, Kate and Chad. Ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess." Elaina said.

Bonnie nodded to her witch friends. Something seemed off about Bonnie. Her eyes had a weird fire to them. The witches all walked to the front of the village. The large clearing was in front of them.

I heard thunder suddenly. This island was always full of strange weather. The witches joined hands and started whispering with closed eyes. I looked at Luke and saw the sadness in his eyes. What was wrong with him? I thought he loved me too, but now it's Ingrid AND Elaina. I was in the worst relationship. Caroline walked up to me and I pulled her into my lap.

"Mommy, why is everyone mad at daddy?" she asked.

"Because honey, don't worry." I kissed her forehead.

Suddenly lightning struck down on the island. I jumped back and saw the others had backed away from the witches. I took Caroline's hand and walked with them. The witches' grew louder. I heard them speaking Latin. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it wasn't normal. Suddenly a blue mist seemed to emit itself from their eyes. I watched them curiously.

The mist traveled a few feet in front of them and stopped. It continued to grow until it could grow no more. A circular pathway way between times was forged in front of us. The way to 1993 was clear.

"Now go and save us," Bonnie turned, her eyes were back to her normal color.

Kate, Chad and Elaina all looked at each other. They said their goodbyes and made their way to the mist. I saw Elaina look back at Damon. He gave in and raised a hand, but the disgust on his face was plain. They entered the mist and suddenly it vanished. WE were left alone on the island.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to Jurassic Park

**__A NOTE TO YOU, THE READERS.__**

**_HEY! I'm really sorry i've been gone for so long. We've had some family problems. Both of my uncles are in the hospital and it was finals week here. Then the Tornado hit Moore and i live in Oklahoma so i lost power. I quickly wrote this though. And to answer your questions: The next book will probably be the last in the series. There may be small ones from the good years in New America or Eureka or afterwards. But otherwise the use of the seven will be discovered in the next book. I hope you're all okay and good. Stay safe and enjoy chapter 13 and the rest of Light World 3: The Witches of Olde!_**

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 13:

**Elaina's POV**

We stepped toward the mist. I looked back and saw Damon. He was still glaring at me. How could he be so angry and how could Stefan be dead? I didn't want to think anymore. I just had to live. I held up a hand and he actually held one up as well. Then the look of hatred returned to his face. I looked around and saw Annie, Luke, Ingrid, Jim, and Clay. Everyone I loved. They had tired faces. We had been doing this for so long. Maybe what we do in 1993 will change their fate and give us a normal life.

I stepped into the mist with the others and felt my body contort. It pulled at my hair and ripped my atoms apart. I felt my teeth singe with pain and my eyeballs burned with fire. Everything inside of me flopped around and felt like they were shrinking. There was a brutal pain that made me feel as though I was being pulled into a hundred, if not a million, directions. It make my stomach burn with intensity. Then I snapped. I fell to the ground and threw up the contents of my stomach. I was wobbly and disoriented. I laid on my back and looked up. The sky and trees were moving in a hundred different directions. My face burned bright red and I heard someone land next to me. They threw up as well and started crying. I let my vision clear up before I looked over. It was Chad. He was curled up by a tree. He looked as bad as I felt. I tried to stand and fell on my knees. I crawled over to him and laid against the tree.

"Chad? Elaina?" Kate asked.

"Over here!" I called desperate.

"Oh god," Kate ran over to us and held her nose.

How was she not affected by whatever just happened.

"How…are you walking?" Chad said breathlessly.

"Not my first rodeo, I've travelled to 1976 before." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"The island took us back in time and yeah. No big deal. Anyway, get up we need to move. A car is coming."

"We kind of cant." Chad said.

"Power through it," Kate said.

I used my vampire skills to force myself up. I let their powers control my muscles.

"I need blood, I'll get better quicker." I said.

Kate took a knife and cut her hand open. I stared her almost shocked. She didn't even hesitate. She walked over to me. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, we're going to die here anyway." She said.

At that I started to drink. After I sucked a pint or two, I quit and walked over to help Chad up. He thanked me. I looked around and heard a car coming. Kate, Chad and I all ran to the tree line and hid. I looked through and saw two jeeps pass by. They were green and had the words: JURASSICPARK on them. I was confused. I looked into the window and saw one had an older man with two kids bouncing around in the backseat and in the first car were three older adults. They seemed excited, yet bored.

"The voice you are now hearing is Richard Kylie, we spared no expense." A voice said from the car.

I looked at Kate.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My guess is Jurassic Park, like from the books. It must have been real." Chad Sugg said.

"What do you…oh my god. No. I remember it now. The island, the park, the dinosaurs. Christ! What do we do?" I asked.

"We need blend in first." Kate said.

"Wait! Couldn't we change history? We could go in and stop the program. It could save them all." I said.

"We can't do that." Kate said.

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"Because we came here to blow it up."

"…We're not going home are we?" I asked.

Kate shifted her feet and looked at me. There were tears in her eyes. I felt them build up in my eyes. She looked at Chad and he looked scared. I was sure I did to.

"We're going to die." Chad panicked.

"But we can save everyone else!" I tried to comfort him despite my fear.

"Are they worth it though?" he asked.

"That's not up to us…" Kate said. "This is what is suppose to happen."

"Says who? God?" Chad asked.

"Yes, okay? We're fucking chosen by god to defeat Evil when it rises. These small battles are only the start. This has been going on for millenniums. We are the second set of chosen ones. The first set were those from the biblical times. Now it's OUR turn? Do you understand? There is a heaven that is dependant on us up there. Angels and evil and darkness are all mixed up together and we're some sort of middle ground. We were built with a purpose." Kate said.

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"Because, Ingrid's mother was a part of setting this all up somehow. Earl, our angel, was sent here to protect us. He has been watching over us since we were born. He is guiding us to our destiny. He worked with Beverly and Ms. Nilson and now we're all together. None of us are even similar. The sheer fact that we all came together is astounding." Kate said.

"So we were really born to die." Chad said.

"No." Kate glared. "We were born to fight." She said.

I looked down suddenly scared. I wanted to cry. We were going to die, but it was justified.

"Look over there," I looked up.

I could hear people talking in a building.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

I shook my head and ran over to it. Being as fast as I was, I beat them to it. I looked at the building and saw a large building complex.

"This is the visitors center of JurassicPark," I said.

"I suppose this is where we need to be, we have to fit in." Kate said.

I looked at several workers and saw them in uniforms. They opened a door and entered it. They were laughing. We'd have to pretend to be workers.


	14. Chapter 14: Entering the Park

_**Author's Note: **_

_**There is a poll i've placed on here. You can either vote there or review this story with your answer. The question, out of curiosity, is: Who Should Luke Conard end up with? You can choose either Annie Walker, Ingrid Nilson or neither! Please do this for me. I'd like to know who you think he should end up with. This won't be official. Just curious!**_

* * *

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 14:

**Kate's POV**

We stalked over to the service entrance. Elaina looked around and then tore the door open. When we entered I saw a long stone hallway that lead to a steel door. There seemed to be a code pad. We walked in and walked down the poorly lit passageway. Elaina and Chad stuck close to me. Elaina would have to compel the first worker we came across. We'd need a cover story. We stopped in front of the key code.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I can't do anything," Elaina said referring to her vampire powers.

"Me either," Chad said.

Then the door opened and two workers opened the door. They walked by, and we quickly ran inside. The locker room was empty mostly. There was a read haired woman changing into a khaki uniform with the JurassicPark ensemble on it. Elaina rushed over to her quickly.

"What the hell?" the girl said and jumped up.

"We are new recruits here to help with the park, we need uniforms and IDs. We just arrived. You led us here." Elaina said.

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Follow me, we can get this all sorted out up stairs." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Elaina thrilled.

She turned back to me and winked. Chad and I followed Elaina and the girl to a metal staircase. She walked up and we followed her.

**Elaina's POV**

"First you'll need these," the woman handed us a pair of uniforms when we reached the next story.

I took mine and walked down to a set of lockers. I looked around and felt embarrassed. Then it hit me. Why was I embarrassed? I was about to die? I stripped my clothes off and slowly slipped into a JurassicPark uniform. The khaki feel made me sad. This wouldn't end well. I would die in this outfit. I traced my hand over the fabric and smiled. How silly. I was worried about the little things. It was my humanity. I was still thinking about silly strange things like a future that doesn't exist. I lived for nearly seven hundred years. I was tired. I had lived through nearly nine decades. I was ready for death. I was tired of fighting. It was time to end this. Or help end this. The others would have to fight for us. They would be able to end this. Our final chapter was coming to an end. The last story would soon be told.

I shook my head and picked my old clothes and placed them in a locker. Then I walked back to the others. The red haired woman looked at all of us. We were all matching. It seemed funny to see us all similar looking. I don't think I'd ever seen Kate in anything other than a tank top and shorts and boots. Now she had long sleeves and pants. Talk about a change.

"Now let's move on." The red haired said.

**Chad's POV**

The woman led us through a door and we came into a rotunda. It was large and had two skeletons that were frozen in mid battle. A tyrannosaurus and a brontosaurus. A sign that read: WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH was above them in bold red lettering. The woman walked to the main door and there was a man going over a checklist. Another man was bringing in boxes.

"Hey pat, we got three more." The woman said.

"Great, send them with Carlos." Pat said.

"Alright," she smiled.

We walked on with her and found a man picking at his teeth. He was talking on the phone. He put it away and turned to the woman.

"Sarah!" he said.

"Carlos!" she laughed. "Pat wants you to take this two out to the paddocks by the T Paddocks. Show them the works."

"Dr. Hammond sign off on visitation to the fence during his tour?" Carlos asked.

I almost laughed outloud. We could change what happened. I knew that the fence would fail that night and the tour would abruptly end. Thus the park falling into darkness. The animals would get out and many people would die.

"Yeah, but just make sure they are back before the boat leaves tonight. Dr. Wu wants us all gone by night fall. Something about a storm." She said.

"Alright," he said. "You three follow me," he nodded to us.

I said bye to Sarah and followed Carlos to a jeep outside. The JurassicPark sign was still on it. I wondered who would die in this jeep? Would it save Dr. Ian Malcolm later or would Dennis Nedry die in it by an attack? The options were unlimited. I hopped in the back by Kate and Elaina jumped up by Carlos. We drove off and I looked back at the visitor's center. When we returned, I knew it was going to be pure hell. Everything was going to shit. Only a few people would make it off this island.

Carlos sped through a tunnel and I saw the large gate that led into JurassicPark. It was tall and wooden. Torches lined the walls around the gate. Carlos stopped as the gate slowly opened. He turned back and smiled a nasty yellow teethed smile.

"Welcome to JurassicPark," he said.

I faked a smile and looked back out the window. Carlos drove on into the park. I saw an exhibit. This was the road that the guests from the book and movies were on. He turned down a small side road. The car continued to bounce along. I felt weak inside. It scared me to know what happened on this island.


	15. Chapter 15: Containment

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 15:

**Kate's POV**

Now thunder cracked. Chad jumped next to me and Elaina appeared out of no where. Obviously she had used her vampire speed. Which was unfair. I looked up at the sky and saw rain fall down. Thunder cracked in the distance. It was getting dark, which meant the trouble was coming. Soon everything would be in turmoil. I thought back to JurassicPark: The movie/book. Right now, the guests would be at the Triceratops paddock. We were near there. We were by the hyrdosaur paddock fixing a fence. Carlos had left, but left us a guest jeep. It would take us back to the visitor's center when we needed it to, which would be now. I looked down at my dirty uniform. It was scratchy and uncomfortable. I would change when we got back to the center.

"Well, I guess we should find a safe place to sleep tonight and then worry about all this tomorrow." I said to them.

"Where is safe?" Elaina asked.

"The hotel has bars over all the windows and they are electrified. We should be safe there." Chad said.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." I said.

We collected our tools and started to the jeep. I tossed our tools in the back and shut the trunk. Elaina and Chad got in the back and got comfortable. I got in the passenger's seat and tapped the interactive panel that had different locations on it. I hit the visitor's center and we shoved off. I looked out the window. The rain was picking up, so was the wind. It was eerie to think that we would die tomorrow. I leaned against the window and felt my eyes slowly drift shut. I yawned and crossed my arms. I let my eyes close. The air from the vents blew cool air in my face. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

_Twenty minutes later: _

"Kate wake up!" Elaina screamed.

I opened my eyes. I looked around in confusion. It was raining profusely. But something wasn't right. There was something wrong. I looked through the wind shield and saw the Gate to JurassicPark was on fire and crumbled to the ground. I looked back at Elaina and Chad.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This shouldn't happen? It didn't happen!" Chad said.

"We just pulled up and stopped here." Elaina said.

I looked out further and saw the visitor's center. It seemed clear. Lights drifted out of it's windows and doorway.

"I guess we run?" I said.

"What about the dinosaurs?" Chad was shaking.

"Don't even worry about them." Elaina opened the door.

I got out as well and shut the door. I started to jog a little. Elaina, gratefully, ran slowly along with me. Then I turned back and saw Chad was still in the car.

"Chad come on! Don't be a ba…" Elaina stopped.

She stopped because the car exploded. Debris flew at us and fire erupted all around us. I screamed. Chad was dead. Elaina grabbed me and flung me over her shoulder. She took off in her vampire speed. When we stopped only a second later we were at the visitor's center. She looked back. I could see the ruins of the gate and car. I didn't know what to think. I ran my hand through my hair and breathed out slowly. What just happened?

"We need to change," Elaina said.

I looked down at my clothes and saw they were ruined. They were covered in ash and blood. I wanted to explode with emotion. I didn't know how to convey my feelings. They were bottled up and ready to explode. The tears could just pour out of my eyes. I was sick of all this. Then Elaina grabbed my again and we walked into the center. I saw a blonde haired woman across the room. She had wide eyes.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked.

"We need to get everyone off this island. Our car was just hit with some sort of bomb. The gate is destroyed." Elaina said.

"Who are you? My name is Ellie Sattler."

"We work here, Kate and Elaina. Our friend Chad was just killed."

"Oh god," Ellie raised her hands to her face.

"LOOK! Just get everyone off this island. NOW!" Elaina bored her eyes into Ellie's.

"I will get everyone off this island." Ellie said.

She walked off and Elaina took me to the locker room. I saw my clothes sitting on a bench. I walked over and started to change back into my tank top and shorts. When I finally did. I sat down on the bench and let myself cry. I didn't want to die anymore. I wanted to live and have a family.

"Kate!" There was a ton of horror to Elaina's voice.

"What?" I wiped my eyes.

"Run!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" she screamed.

I got up and looked behind the lockers. There were three raptors in front of Elaina. I felt my heart seize up. These were actual dinosaurs. I looked around for a door. I saw one. I ran to it and opened it. I looked back at Elaina.

"What about you!?" I asked.

"Just run!" she screamed.

I ran away and found the staircase in front of me. I ran up it and felt my lungs burn when I reached the top. I looked around and saw another door. I ran inside and shut it tight. I looked around and saw a small lab. It was full of men in white uniforms with guns. I saw Ellie against the wall with the rest of the cast of the book: JurassicPark.

"Who are you? How did you get on my island?" Dr. Hammond asked.

"Who we are isn't important." a man with quite a bit of facial hair said.

I walked closer and hid behind a crate.

"Ellie, what should we do?" Robert Muldoon, the park hunter and grounds keeper, said.

"What can we do? Ian, Alan and the kids area all out in the park. We all need to get out." She said.

"Well that's not going to happen." The man with the facial hair said.

The men in uniforms aimed their guns and shot everyone in the lab down. I suppressed a scream. Then Elaina ran inside.

"Kate we need to go!" she said.

"Up there! Get them!" a man yelled.

I ran to Elaina. Gun fire filled my eyes. We ran out the door and found the men in uniforms down below as well. We were stuck here. I ran down a small corridor and Elaina followed. She shut the door. It was some sort of room filled with machines. I ran to the back and found a red button.

"Containment." I read the yellow lettering on the case.

_In case of a emergency of catastrophic proportions, press this button to contain all disaster to this island. _

Then the men ran inside.

"Elaina Salvatore and Kate Sheppard, how lovely to meet you both." The man with the facial hair said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why Bonnie Bennett sent us to kill you." He smiled.

"That's not possible." Elaina laughed. "She sent us here to blow up this island."

"Yes that's true, but she has other plans. You see, Bonnie isn't working for the greater good. She's working for evil." The man smiled.

"You're lying." Elaina spat.

"No, in fact. She hired us. We destroyed Eureka." He said.

I looked back at the containment button. I had to press it.

"Kill them!" the man ordered.

As soon as the first bullet rang out, I pressed the button and ducked. Elaina was hit and fell to the floor.

"Self destruction of Isla Nublar is now under commencement." A computerized voice said.

Then the room erupted in fire. I felt my skin catched fire and burn away. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. The fire burned into my skin and then everything went away.


	16. Chapter 16: Chosen 3 and 4

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 3: The Witches of Olde**

Chapter 16:

**Elaina's POV**

I opened my eyes. We were on a beach. I looked over and saw Kate. She was wearing a white dress. I looked down and saw I was too. I jumped up and looked around. I tried to run and realized I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. I was human! I started to freak out and I looked around and then I saw a man. He walked over to us. He had an Oklahoma Sooners shirt and smiled.

"I'm Earl," he said. "Heavenly protector of the chosen seven."

Kate jumped up and screamed. She looked around and realized she wasn't on fire, in fact she was fine. We both were.

"Earl!" Kate said.

Her excitement then disappeared and was replaced by sorrow.

"We're dead," I said.

Earl nodded, "Fraid so."

"What happened on the island?" I asked.

"Well, don't worry. History is still the same. JurassicPark was written and contained. The button was suppose to be hit by you. Bonnie didn't realize that what you did was suppose to happen." He said. "The writer of Jurassic Park only heard about the island. He worked for Ingen and wrote the story of what he thought should of happened, only he changed many things."

"So Bonnie bad?" Kate said softly.

"Yes, Bonnie Bennett has been taken over by darkness. Evil has consumed her."

"Well did we make some effect?" I said.

"You have joined Grace Hanadarko, and Ingrid Nilson as the third and fourth chosen ones."

"So now what happens to the others?" Kate asked.

"Well the final battle is about to begin. I have a feeling Bonnie is about to unleash her next attack and it will be bloody." He looked away. "It will be the end of an era. Nothing will be the same after. Everything is about to change, for all of us. You two included."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll just have to see." He said.

I looked at Kate. I didn't like the sound of what he was saying. If something affected us, and we were dead, then it wasn't going to be good. Bonnie was going to do something horrific.

"Then stop her!" I said.

"Can't." he said.

"What? Yes you can!" Kate screamed.

"You cannot change what is already written!" Earl raged.

"So you knew all of this was going to happen!" I yelled.

"No, but those in heaven did." He said.

I kicked sand up in the air and screamed.

"Let's go there now." Kate said.

"To heaven?" Earl asked.

Kate nodded.

Earl snapped his fingers and a door appeared. Kate took my hand and we walked forward. She opened the door and white light erupted all around us. I looked away and felt myself walk into it. I guess we would have to see what happened to the others once we were there. We needed answers.

**…It's all about to end. With everything they've put behind them and done, can the remaining survivors really win a final battle? When Bonnie unleashes evil itself. It's sure to be a blood bath.**

**Read Corruption: The Final Battle**

**It's the ending to a series that has had over two thousand readers! **

**Thank you all for following me for so long. I hope you enjoy this ending. **


End file.
